


Steal My Body; I'll Steal Your Empathy

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Langst (Voltron Legendary Defender) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Courting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Can also be found on my tumblr 'iamtheyaoiqueen'Features Langst, Galran Controlled Earth, Voltron are rebels, Selectively Mute LanceLance was just a student at Garrison. Now he's a 'hostage' on a rebel ship with some of his fellow classmates. The only thing, some of these rebels are really nice. Lance is having a hard time accepting the strange thoughts that keep telling him that maybe it was okay to want something more than just a lonely 'normal' existence.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was so quiet, the stars were out and shining. The only light in the room came from the open window of his room. Where the moon’s rays wormed their way into his room. It was the least liked dorm of the place. Seeing as many saw the window as drafty. Cooling the room to a low temperature, but Lance didn’t mind. The moon reminded him of the nightly tides on his home’s beach. The cool of the overworked air conditioner in his home of Cuba. Where the sun demanded the A/C to be turned on to artic temperatures to avoid heat stroke. In turn making Lance quite numb to most readings of hot and cold. 

Lance didn’t mind the drafty room at all. He loved it. It was his safe place.

Out there in the hallways is where the danger was. Nothing could touch him here though, in here he could be safe. He could sing his songs from home. Talk to Saria’s photo. He could smile and he could draw. He always had his sketchbook in his bag, but he never dared to take it out in front of people. 

Those were drawings of his family, the only thing he had left of them after the war had torn his country and family apart. If anything were to happen to them he’d be devastated. They couldn’t be his models anymore. They could laugh as he demand they sit still or giggle when he would get frustrated at not being able to draw their noses. He wouldn’t get to smile and feel them hold him tightly and coo at the drawings he made them.

His big sister was gone. His mama was gone. His papa was gone. 

And they weren’t coming back.

Lance gave a small smile, the moon light lapping against his skin soothingly as he nuzzled closer into his pillow. His blue eyes slipping shut as he gave a small smile. It was sad that they were gone. But they were too good for this world, so they had to leave it. Lance could understand.

Didn’t mean that sometimes, in the quiet, he would wish that he’d gone with them. 

But that was the past, this was the present. He had to live for them now.

No matter how hard.

The quiet of that night didn’t last long however, because next thing Lance knew there was the screaming of sirens in his ears. Forcing his eyes open to see red light. Dim and glowing, bathing his room instead of the moon’s silver and comforting glow. Lance’s heart hammered uncomfortably in his chest as he grabbed his back pack that held his sketchbook and pictures close to his chest. Using it as his safety blanket as he hooked the bag around his shoulders. Tightening his jacket around him and venturing out of his dorm. 

Everywhere the lights and sounds were screaming, people were wandering out of their dorms, and some were running straight for the teacher’s wing. Others for the training rooms, probably hoping to get their hands on a weapon just in case. Lance knew that it would be useless for him to try and do either. He got shoved around enough as it was. So, Lance stayed put. Planting himself against the wall and waiting for the announcements that were sure to come on the hallway loud speaker. Until gunshots down the hall froze Lance. Making his heart hammer with terror in his chest. Some of the other students in his hallway screamed, all of them huddling together for protection as Lance stayed a good couple feet away. He knew they wouldn’t let him join. Besides, maybe that was a good thing.

Didn’t gun men go for groups? It was a morbid thought, but Lance thought it might be a little reassuring. It wasn’t. It just made him feel guilty. Only the thought that him being the vulnerable one and possibly taken hostage made him feel better. It was an equal chance for everyone. Only different being no one would care if he got hurt. A voice echoed down the hall, interrupting his thoughts.

“All of you students, please, follow down this hall. If you run, you will be shot. If you call for help, whoever shows up will be taken hostage as well. And your punishment will be severe while you are in our care.” A hand went on his shoulder and there was a voice near his ear, the voice that had just been down the hall. Lance mused. He was the farthest away, probably looked like he was going to run. Lance really had no plans for that, but he could understand the concern. “Do I make myself clear?”

Lance nodded quietly, lowering his head in submission as he heard quiet sobs and curses echo from his classmates. The hand on his shoulder gave a small squeeze before gently pressing him forward. Which Lance appreciated. Usually he was shoved. A gentle hand was very welcome and not to be questioned as he shuffled his feet to follow the now moving huddle. His sneakers echoing in the corridor amongst the shrieking of siren’s and red lights. Lance looked up and felt his eyes burn in the bright light. Lance frowned.

He missed the plain moon light already. 

Lance wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be led to honestly, however, the giant space ship in the middle of their desert locked academy isn’t something that would have been Lance’s first guess. It was something that made him pause, leading the cloaked and armed figure in front of him to press a hand on his upper back again. Not shoving, nor pushing. Just lingering. As if to remind Lance that it, no, she. The nails were long and narrow, fingers dainty and soft, it was a she. She was still there. Though, she wasn’t even showing any real hostility. As if she noticed Lance was just star stuck by the appearance of the ship, rather than disobedient. Lance dropped his head, back to his submissive position and continued to move forward, carefully avoiding getting too close to his classmates.

Emergency or not, he did not expect their compassion or mercy. 

The ship was massive, and bright. It wasn’t like the stereotypical hostage ship that was dark and scary. This was rather, bright, and homey. Lance felt comfort almost cover him in waves, like a blanket with hot cocoa around a fire. Lance smiled a small bit, but erased the smile as they students were lined up, counted and questioned. Lance squirmed uncomfortably as he was placed at the end. Listening as the students either yelled and cursed, or stuttered their names and answered quietly. 

His hands twitched at his sides, he didn’t notice the woman looking at his twitching fingers or nervous grin. Until she pulled closer. Making his heart almost stop as her lips were at his ear. Until she spoke quietly. Only to him.

“Stay calm, everything is alright. The Garrison will pay for your safe return, and you will not be harmed while you are in our care. You can relax.” Lance didn’t realize how much those words were what he needed to here until she said them. Lance immediately felt the tension in his shoulders relax and his hands go quiet. Earning him a smile from the woman.

“That’s better.” She removed the hood of her cloak, revealing white hair and a gentle smile. As well as an unearthly appearance. Heightening Lance curiosity and anxiousness that was quelled again by the careful hand on his shoulder. “Can you tell me your name?” Oh, speaking. Lance got nervous again, his heel tapping and his body shifting underneath the prying gaze. Until the girl next to him snarked. Obviously being one of the ones that was more angry than scared.

“He’s not going to answer you bitch, he’s mute and stupid. You should just let us go and skip this whole ‘let’s get to know our hostages!’ It’s stupid and my father will have your heads once he gets a hold of you.” The woman’s eyes immediately turned hard. The butterflies erupted and his stomach twisted nervously, even though the hand on his shoulder remained relaxed and comforting in its warmth.

“And explain to me how your father will know your missing if we have no name to give him? Or would you rather be an unnamed prisoner sold off to a slave trade? I could make that happen no matter how opposed to it I might be? Are you silent now? Good. Stay out of business that is not your own.” The woman turned back to Lance with softer eyes.

“Now that that is resolved, thank you for being patient with me. I did not know that you were incapable of speech. That was insensitive of me. Can you write on this for me?” Lance looked down, seeing a notebook being procured into her hands along with an odd, pen like thing. Lance gave her a reassuring smile.

‘Yes, thank you.’ The woman smiled.

“Perfect, my name’s Allura. May I have your name?” 

‘My name is Lance. Lance McClain ma’am.’ Allura gave a small smile.

“Ah, no need for formalities. Now, how old are you and where are you from?”

‘I’m sixteen, and I was born in Cuba.’ Allura smiled again.

“Wonderful. Now, we’re going to be escorting you into a cell near the piloting room. The walls will be clear, but very strong. Please do not cause trouble and if you have an emergency medical or otherwise, tap twice on the glass and one of us will be there to help. Please do not abuse this privilege okay?” Lance gave a slow nod, bowing his head as if he were agreeing.

“Good, Keith and Shiro will be leading you to the cell, may I have your bag?” Lance hesitated. “I’m sorry, but I need to know what’s in it and keep it.” Lance’s shoulders fell and he handed the bag over, scribbling a quick note onto the notepad before he handed that over too.

‘My family’s photos and drawings are in there. And my only things left of home. I hate to be difficult. But please be careful with them. That’s all I have left from Verando Beach…’ Allura gave him a smile. She understood the value of family and missing home. 

“I’ll take good care of your family and your things. They will be returned to you swiftly when you are safely returned. Thank you for your cooperation Lance.” Lance gave a soft smile before he noticed the group beginning to trudge away, Lance following at the tail of the line. Allura frowned as she watched him walk away, head still bowed in a vulnerable position. She clutched his bag tighter.

There was something about that boy that was off. As well as drawing. She never acted like that with the hostages they took from the Galran controlled empires. It was like something was telling her to show compassion to the lanky boy with blue eyes. Allura clutched the bag tighter to her chest frowning as she looked at it.

Maybe it was the small way that he seemed to acknowledge everyone? Or the fact that he was homesick too. Missing home just like she missed hers? No, she found that out because she showed compassion. Allura walked to the table and placed the bag in her arms on the table. He was the only one with a bag. So, it made her job collecting their things easier. Maybe, if she looked through his things she would be able to piece it together.

She opened the bag and pulled different items, becoming puzzled at the seemingly random items, and also marveling at them. The first thing she pulled out was a little wooden embroidered box with little sea shells and engravings. Marveling as she opened it and saw little trinkets and pieces of jewelry. Like necklaces with little jars filled with sand and mini shells. Or shiny dangly earings with smooth and polished stones.

She’d have to ask the Hispanic boy if she could borrow some of these earrings later on. Were they his? Or one of his family member’s? She didn’t notice whether he had earrings or piercing holes or not. Allura made a small note to check later on as she moved on. Finding a small booklet that made her smile as she flipped through it. It was all photos of what seemed to be Lance and his family. Playing on the beach and smiling. Allura’s favorite photo so far was with Lance and a girl with pastel green hair. The girl was grinning and holding a maybe eight year old Lance upside down. The boy’s long hair was waving down as his face was red, eyes closed at the photo captured boy was giggling madly. It made Allura smile as well. It reminded her of when her father would do the same thing after tickling her. The shrieking laughter of her younger self and deep chuckles of her father. Allura smiled and moved on before she could get too lost in her sentiments. 

Next thing she uncovered was curiously enough a case filled with pencils and other art supplies, which didn’t make sense until she found the thick sketch pad after that. Allura marveling at the realistic and beautiful artwork inside, smiling at the familiar faces of Lance’s family scattered within the side of the sketchbook. The rest of what was in the bag were just random little things and a random tissue package. And oddly enough a jacket. With darker camo colors and structured build. It was old and worn. Must have been a favorite compared to the plain black hoodie he was wearing now. Allura packed the bag away again. Until something caught her eye.

A little hand made plush in a hidden pocket of the bag. A little tug made the soft animal come out. Allura gasped as she saw it. It was a little blue kitten plushie. It reminded her of one of those homemade button dolls. And based on the needle and thread she found beneath it in the same pocket, it was home made. Allura cooed at the cute thing before putting it away. Her thoughts escaped her, and she frowned. Before shaking her head with a small smile.

No, that was just coincidence. There were a lot of plush feline dolls out there. Probably a few are blue. The chance of that being the truth was ridiculous. It was just a little doll for a sweet human boy that missed his home… 

Right?

\---

It was decently warm in the cell, the other students were shivering together as Lance stayed at the edge of their huddle. Welcomed only because of the fact it was ‘cold’. Lance couldn’t tell. His jacket was still around his shoulders, but Lance could probably take it off no problem. If Lance close his eyes, the room would almost feel like his dorm. Excusing the bright lights in the room and the soft glow of the clear barrier. Keeping them from the people on the other side who were piloting the ship they were on, murmuring softly. Not even Lance with his not terribly bad hearing could hear the words. Nor could he read their lips.

Though, the fact that he was staring at a few of the pirates’ lips without actually trying to read them was extremely concerning to him. Was he so touch starved that a little kindness was making him almost prefer the company of his kidnappers? They weren’t even the woman that was nice to him. They were just two men. One with red armor and other with black armor. Though, Lance found a little fun in watching the one that strolled in with strange face markings and a cool mustache. Lance smiled. It reminded him of his uncle Mateus’ mustache. He was jolted out of his thoughts by an elbow to his side.

“What are you doing?” The harsh whisper was in his ear, he felt a shiver go down his spine as he curled his head onto his knees further. Mouth opening to try and explain himself, but all that came out was a weird voice cracking sound. Lance felt like he couldn’t breathe, his face flushed red in embarrassment and he bowed his head in a silent apology. Unable to say a word.

He was too nervous to speak.

Then again, when was he able to talk anymore?

The voice sighed, “We’re going to get nowhere with you being a nervous mess like usual, so take a breath and just listen. But we need to get out of here!” Lance raised an eyebrow and looked outside their ‘prison cell’ The familiar view of space outside the window was almost surreal, and cool. But it also was a reminder that they were not on the ground. 

How good were students without suits or a ship in space? Not to mention all of the people aboard this ship were holding some kind of weapon. Excusing the strange girl/guy that was ducking in and out of rooms. Holding various metal parts. Though, they could probably use those metal parts to cause quite a bit of damage if they were really feeling in the mood. 

Lance did not want to be on the receiving end of any fist anytime soon. And if he had to pick between his classmates hitting him or scolding him for not cooperating, and the rebels that probably could break Lance like a twig. Lance would take his classmates any day. It wasn’t like it’d be the first time anyway. One of the students caught his gaze as he looked into her eyes and back out the window repeatedly. She grimaced.

“Yeah, I’ll admit, you’re kinda right. Strong kidnappers in a space ship god knows how far away from earth isn’t exactly the best circumstances. Should we just wait? They said they were going to contact the Garrison for hostage negotiations. My father would help pay if the Garrison needed it!” Another girl, one of the more hysterical ones sniffled.

“My mom can’t afford this, if they want money and the Garrison need our parent’s to pay, my mom can’t afford it. We’d lose our apartment.” The girl sneezed and shivered as she sniffled. Catching Lance’s eye. Lance scooted over to her, ignoring the wary looks and small glares he got as he finally sat next to her, shedding his jacket and adjusting it over her form. Her skin was as cold as ice compared to Lance’s warm skin. The girl smiled gratefully while another student scoffed. Calling him a pervert and a Casanova. Lance bowed his head and immediately backed away from the huddle again. The warmth of human contact fading away into the back of his mind, forgotten as they turned their backs again. Whispering their ideas for escape. Lance ignored them and scooted a little further away not minding the slight chill he felt without his jacket as he laid his head on a little junction between his knees and the wall. Closing his eyes.

Things would probably be back to normal soon. Soon he’d be in his old dorm room with his things. Drawing in his free time. Going to classes. He’d be back to the daily grin again. The silence creeped closer and Lance closed his eyes tighter. The day to day. Where he was too busy to notice the quiet and dark thoughts. He didn’t like this much nothingness. Lance ignored that thought as soon as it came.

He was fine. Just fine. He’d be back soon. It didn’t matter that it was a little too quiet. A little too cold. It was fine. He’d be back in his classes soon. Teachers and students… Lance bit his lip.

Was it bad he didn’t want to be there? He didn’t miss his classes that much. Though, he’d barely been gone yet. Maybe it was shock mudding up his feelings and thoughts… still. Lance wasn’t sure how to feel. He burrowed his head further into his knees.

He wanted warmth and safety. That’s all he wanted really.

Was he selfish for wanting that?

Probably as he laid his head on his knees. His arms starting to cool from their normal warmth without his ever present jackets to cover his tan skin. Lance rubbed at his  
upper arms for a little friction. Carefully avoiding a nasty almost black bruise that circled his upper arm, just beneath his shoulder blade. Lance ignored the memory of one of the upper classman grabbing him roughly and locking him in a storage closet. Choosing to think about the tides instead. How they would pull in and out. Urging him to surf and swim. Bright warm waves. Securing him with their depths like a giant hug. Coddling him like a child.

Lance fell asleep to the thoughts of the ocean. Not noticing the few glances shot his way from students and rebels alike. Or the heated glares directed straight at the very obvious bruise on his arm.

\---

Turns out, hostage negotiation was not as quick and painless as Lance had might have thought. A few people had come in to give them food and water, Lance was happy when they seemed to pay him a little attention, he was even happier when he got a peach with a little note. Allura. She was telling him to hang on, that he could go home soon. Peaches were his favorite, and the only food item he hadn’t given to the other students. It made Lance’s stomach grumble and his mind swirl. He should have gave it away, they said he was fat and didn’t need the food like they did. But. He really like peaches.

Being selfish… maybe for once wouldn’t hurt him. All Lance knew was that he was cold and gnawingly hungry. The peach, had made him feel just a little bit better. And it made Lance a little guilty to say he felt a lot less light headed after he ate it. Lance was grateful that even if he couldn’t see her, she was still being nice to him. Though he would admit it was very confusing. Even the other people were friendly to him. And as weird as it was, the kidnappers were good to them as a whole. They got medicine to the girl who caught a cold from stress and made sure that they were all okay, even when some students treated them so rudely. Lance frowned. He never liked yelling, but it was even worse now that he had a headache. 

Lance grinned a little bit into his hands, it also wasn’t really that boring here. The person that always carried metal equipment, Pidge, actually turned out to be really good at chess. They’d seemed to have caught him oogling the chess board and now they played every night while the other students and rebels slept on. Sometimes getting caught by the man with the mustache, Coran, who just smiled and let them play. Pidge was happy to play in the silence, and just seemed happy to have what they called ‘a worthy opponent’. Not even mentioning the fact Lance couldn’t utter a single word to her besides hums of agreement or confusion. All in all, staying here. Though he was hungry and cold (It was okay, all the other students were fine, so why should he complain? He could tough it out. Even if he was feeling a little off) It was kinda nice here.

The only thing that through him off were the occasional lions that walked around the ship. Lance had to admit, it was a little terrifying at first, even with a wall between him and them. Lance had almost been convinced that he was hallucinating from dehydration, like a fever dream, or that he was dreaming. Until it kept happening and the other students talked about seeing them too. They were pretty docile, there was only one lion that seemed to pay them any mind. And that was the blue one.  
Lance didn’t know why, but whenever the blue one strolled by and stopped next to the clear barrier It brought up a jumble of emotions in Lance. It terrified and drew him in, making Lance even more confused and unsure than he’d ever been. So, he hid from the searching cat eyes. None of the students commented when he would scoot behind their huddle. Away from the searching gaze.

It felt like the lioness was looking for him, trying to pull him in to come to her. But Lance ignored that call. He was too scared. He didn’t want to get hurt. He didn’t want to tempt fate to screw him over again. He’d keep the peace. Though, the blue lion wasn’t the only one that looked like she was hunting him. The rebel with the red jacket too. Keith. Lance wasn’t sure if it was just him being stupid and over thinking it, but Lance couldn’t help but notice the eyes following him as he would lean back. Violet eyes that seemed to glare into him, as if trying to dig him up and expose his soft, vulnerable soul to his gaze. Even the way his eyes would flash gold, revealing the Galran heritage that Lance could already see in his body language. It shook Lance up and made him nervous, even if every time the red one entered the room with the black one to give out food rations he’d also be gentle with Lance, never pushing Lance. Staying a healthy distance away while the black one, Shiro, would gently hand him a water bottle and a little food. Shiro’s eyes were nice too. But they were calm, only making Lance feel comfortable. Keith’s eyes. Those eyes scared him and enticed him.

Lance finally knew what he was.

A bundle of contradictory and fucked up emotions. Lance sneezed.

Weak immune system too. If the sluggish and warm feeling invading Lance was anything to go by. Lance cursed quietly. No, he wasn’t getting sick. He was just tired and had allergies. Though, he wouldn’t deny that he missed his jacket quite a bit. Lance shivered at the thought and immediately felt eyes fasten onto him. He froze. Lance gripping his knees a little tighter.

Don’t show weakness. The students and teachers comments always got a little meaner, a little colder when they noticed it was getting to Lance. Lance had eventually learned to just stay silent. Not say when something was bugging him. Not say anything at all. Just stand strong and smile.

The rain never lasted forever, this wouldn’t last forever too. 

Didn’t stop the ice water being dumped into his veins like adrenaline when the Galran rebel stalked closer. Passing the huddle that glared fiercely at the ‘Galran traitor’ as he walked straight toward Lance. Lance closed his eyes, expecting the blossoming of pain on his jaw any moment now. But his eyes shot open in surprise as nothing came to hit him. Rather a blanket, with warm soft fleece the color of dark crimson was draped across his shoulders. The scent of spice and warm sand sinking into his skin. Lance looked up at the rebel curiously, eyes wide in shock as the male gave him a toothy smile. Knuckles brushing Lance’s cheek in what was technically as Galran gesture of soft affection. It made Lance feel warm in more than just the fever way. Making his tan cheek flush a light red and the one in front of him give a small laughing sound before walking away. Still sending Lance glances every now and again as Lance stayed put, a small smile as he cuddled the blanket.

Keith almost felt ecstatic. It was no secret, Galrans had a little quirk, they had a need to take care of anyone that gained their interest or favor. It was a primal way of enticing mates, showing you could be a provider. Keith had never felt the need to do so before, Shiro had been the one to court Keith after all.

Then there was a sad looking tan boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes, and suddenly, Keith wanted to give someone the world. Shiro said that was because Keith’s dominant side as a male Galran had found its outlet. He’d felt guilty at first, until he saw the way Shiro was eyeing the young adult too. Giving the boy food rations personally, watching the little chess games between the two young ones late into the night with fondness. They’d both decided it was an idea, something that they wanted to pursue.

It didn’t change Keith’s nerves about being rejected. The itch in his chest and pang at the thought of the tan boy, Lance, refusing his advances. Luckily, he hadn’t… well, at first. Keith felt a white hot flame of fury and hurt go through his as he looked back up to the boy, seeing him cheek flush with a slight fever and shivering again.

No blanket. Just tan skin that begged to be pampered, warmed, and healed of those anger inducing bruises. Keith looked around, noticing the blanket now being shared by a couple of the ruder students they had taken for leverage. Their backs still turned from Lance. Keith cursed loudly in his mind.

Lance, lovely, beautiful Lance. Why was he so fucking selfless? Why the fuck! Would he not let Keith take care of him? Keith could feel his inner Galra preen in anguish and anger. Why did Lance not notice the intent was for him to keep the blanket? Shiro had noticed the slight decline in the tan boy’s health and here was Keith, hearing and trying to help. For Lance to give away the blanket! Keith paused quietly, as if mulling something over. Unless. Lance didn’t give it away.

Unless it was taken from him.

Keith growled softly under his breath, that was it. Negotiations were taking forever with the Garrison. It was going to be weeks until they could get their allies back from the Garrison’s hold and it would probably take longer for the trade to take place. And he was his potential mate, cold and getting sick, shunned from his peers. He would not stand for this. He’d just explain to Shiro and Allura why there was a Cuban boy in one of the guest rooms under his supervision later. He was sure Shiro would understand, Allura too as she even seemed to have a strange unexplained soft spot for the boy. She’d expressed her confusion over it too. Pidge had hypothesized that it was because he was more soft spoken and gentle, human nature reaching out for compassion. Allura had taken the explanation easily. Though, she was having her plate full already, the lions were extremely agitated. They were in their organic forms quite a bit of the time mostly, they liked to interact and it was hard for a large metal lion to get around the ship without breaking things. Now it was like they were constantly in organic form wandering around, what surprise Allura and all the paladins the most was which lion was causing the most tension. The blue lion.

Normally Blue was very calm, she was the lioness that would often calm down the other lions. Groom them and cuddle until everyone, even paladins were calm and happy. But now it was like she was a taunt string. Her tail constantly swishing and eyes searching. Allura had translated for the lions, saying that Blue felt her paladin somewhere nearby, but couldn’t find them and it was putting stress on her. Which in turn cause stress on the lions. Everyone was ecstatic, the blue paladin was exactly what they were looking for…  
But where were they if they were nearby? Nor could they look for the paladin in the middle of negotiating human lives. The paladins would simply have to do their best to soothe their lions as they bid their time.

Keith was getting off topic, shaking his head as he stood up. Walking straight to the holding room. Not missing the way Lance flinched as his sudden movements. He internally winced. His inner galra whining, saddened by the fact one of their mates, the littlest one, was frightened of them. Something in Keith’s chest hummed with energy, urging him to reach out and comfort the lanky boy, but not yet as Keith glared at the ones in possession of his mate’s gift, before he ignored them. He did not want to seem cruel in front of his mate. He would simply get another one of him and Shiro’s blankets to smother Lance in. Keith almost purred at the thought of the young male having their scent attached to him. Keith shoved the thoughts away immediately.

It was getting hard to fight his Galran side when his instincts tried to take control, it was probably everything mixing together and happening at once that Keith’s Galran side was almost winning the fight of control over Keith’s human side. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, noticing immediately the way his Galran side waded away, letting him personally interact with his courting mate. Keith gave a half smile for a brief second before making his face unreadable as he tugged on the male’s hand. Urging him to stand up. Which Keith noticed the boy did with hesitation and nervousness. Stumbling on shaky legs which Keith immediately compensated for. Grabbing the boy and throwing him over his shoulder. (Lance would deny it for the rest of his life, but the view of Keith’s strong back and shoulders was something that Lance would burn into his memory as if it were a gospel.) The other students gave weak protests, but quieted. It wasn’t them being dragged away. Maybe if they stayed quiet they could avoid being snatched away too.  
Keith sneered internally. A classmate was an ally. You were supposed to be loyal to them and fight to keep them safe. Have their back. No one had taught these students that yet had they? Keith internally grimaced as Lance’s ribs dug into his shoulder. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat with the male swung over his shoulder. He was lighter than a sack of potatoes. Keith immediately vowed to shovel as much calorie packed food as he could into the tan boy. 

The clicking of a lion’s claws down the hall made Keith break out of his thoughts, looking over his shoulder and being surprised. Blue. She was strolling down the hall, staring intently at the boy who was quietly and tensely laying on Keith’s shoulder. But not attempting anything. Staying a healthy distance away. But much calmer than Keith had seen any of the lions all week. She must sense his Lance’s distress and confusion and trying not to make it worse. Keith gave a silent nod to the lion and ducked into the guest room, plopping Lance down onto the bed.

Lance’s head spun like a top, his small headache was matched with a severe dizziness. Disorientating him along with the swirling thoughts in his head. Why had the strange rebel taken him? Where was the Black Rebel that always accompanied the Red Rebel, Shiro? Where was Lance even? Why was the man staring at him like he was some kind of treasure? 

It was confusing. He was just a mute. Just a boy from Cuba.

So why was this man staring at him as if he were something special?

The toned and dark haired male knelt in front of Lance, grabbing Lance’s hands in his own gloved hands. It made Lance tense up at the male smiled at Lance. Causing a small flush to reach out onto Lance’s cheeks and his heart rate to pick up.

Wasn’t it bad to think like this about someone that kidnapped you? Yes, it was really bad. This line of thought needed to stop now. Now. Stop. But, why were the man’s lips on his own the only thing that he could think about? Lance’s head drop in slight shame, but he listened intently at the man spoke.

“I’m going to leave and get a few things, and I’m going to lock the door. So don’t be alarmed, I’ll be right back. You’re not in trouble. Just, stay put please?” Lance’s eyesight swooned and his head banged, but he still nodded carefully. The man let go of his hands to place a hand on Lance’s forehead. “I’ll grab you some medication too while I’m out. I think you caught a bug from the other students.” The man smiled at Lance as his hand slid down to cup Lance’s cheek adoringly. Making Lance’s heart go into overdrive, his cheeks burning almost impossibly hotter. The man gave a sly smile as if he noticed Lance’s embarrassment. Pulling away and walking out the door quickly and with a small reassuring smile.

Lance’s lips tugged into a confused frown once he left, his hand reaching up to touch his cheek, the warmth was already fading. Leaving Lance colder than he already had been with his slight fever. Lance looked up. 

No one had ever looked at him like that. No one that wasn’t in his family. Never looked at him as if he were important. His sister had always looked at him like that. And that gaze both gave him a stab of sadness and familiarity, but it also drew him in with curiosity and longing. He shouldn’t want this. He was technically his kidnapper. But, Lance was so tired to standing alone. He wanted to carry him for a small while, or even just let him lean a little bit of the weight off him. 

Was it bad to want that? To want someone to care?

Lance didn’t know anymore.

The door clicked and slid open with a barely there ‘whooshing’ sound. Gaining Lance’s attention as the man, Keith. Shuffled in. In his hands was a small collection of various things, Lance stayed still and let the man come closer, place the items on the bed.

A bottle of what looked to be Tylenol or Nyquil, there was a water bottle and a thing of saltine crackers, a blanket and a note pad Lance recognized as Allura’s. It was the same color and Lance could see the blue gel print of his hand writing peeking out from the disheveled cover. Lance looked up at Keith in confusion, but the man didn’t seem to notice as he concentrated. First draping another blanket that smelled exactly like the first one he’d given Lance. Lance guessed it was his own personal blankets. They smelled like the cologne on the man, though, there was another (Really appealing but Lance would never say that) smell that Lance felt like he knew, but wasn’t sure how to place it.

A bottle with a straw was then placed at his lips, Lance was startled, trying to pull away until Keith gave him a glare that made him freeze. “I know you were sharing your portions, medication isn’t good on an empty stomach, so you’re going to drink this water bottle and eat at least a few of these crackers. No arguments.” Lance found himself meekly nodding, not trying to grab the water bottle and just letting the man press the drink to his lips, which seemed to make Keith pretty happy. Lance could swear that if Keith had a tail it would be wagging in delight.

It was a weird feeling. Making someone happy just by letting them do something for him. It gave Lance a really strange feeling that both made Lance want to bask in the attention or run away and hide.

When the bottle was almost empty it was pulled away from Lance, almost making him whine. He didn’t realize how much better it felt to drink until he did. But Lance’s complaint died in his throat before he could make any embarrassing noise as Keith’s hand brushed his cheek again.

“Don’t worry, I’m just saving this for after you eat a few crackers so you can take the medication. Then I can refill the water bottle.” Keith grabbed the crackers, they were small, bite sized. Lance thought he should probably expect it, but it still made him feel shy as Keith attempted to feed him again. This time he tried to grab the cracker himself but Keith intervened with a small frown.

“Please. I want to make sure you eat.” Lance’s hand hesitated, before he put it back down into his lap and tucked his arms into the blanket. Keith gave a bright grin, which made Lance blush worse before he reluctantly opened his mouth. Letting himself being fed. It was embarrassing, but Lance had to admit, the more water and food he got the less the headache seemed to bother him and less nauseous he felt. His fever was still there, but after Lance finished a few crackers and Keith gave him the medication Lance felt like he was feeling a bit closer to normal. Even a little better than normal. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that both unnerved him and relaxed him. Letting him stay completely compliant. Even as Keith put away the water bottle and crackers to the small night stand pulled Lance down to lay his head on his lap. With his eyes drooping and his muscles weak with exhaustion and illness Lance really didn’t fight it and instead let the man do what he wanted. Everything he was doing was pleasant. Including the hand carding gently through his hair. Keith looked at Lance with soft, gently eyes.

“Why did you do this to yourself люблю? You didn’t have to give away your water. You could’ve just told us. We would have given more if you had needed it.” Lance squirmed a little bit underneath the searching gaze. Lance hands reached out and grabbed the notebook, quickly scribbling a little note.

‘They needed it, I don’t eat that much anyway.’ Keith gave a scoff.

“Tell that to the pack of crackers you practically demolished. Rightfully so. You need food for energy and staying healthy. Water too. If you don’t eat and drink you’re hurting yourself. Don’t do that anymore. Okay?” Keith’s hand tightened in his hair and his eyes looked like he was almost in physical pain at the thought of Lance neglecting himself. It made another burst of warmth go off in his chest. Making Lance nod and look away bashfully. Not missing the way Keith relaxed with a small smile. Lance’s eyes starting to close without his consent soon after they fell into silence. Making Keith chuckle softly as he saw Lance’s small struggle. Brushing Lance’s hair off his cheeks. It only served to make Lance drowsier with its soft and repetitive moments as Keith’s lips were soon next to his ear. 

“Sleep, we’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.” Lance’s eyes flutter shut finally, Lance barely noticing as Keith moved the notepad out of his hands and Lance’s head to the pillow. Covering him more fully with the blanket. As Lance felt the sensation of fleeting lips on his temple before they retreated again quickly. The door sliding shut with a locking click and the lights going out soon after. Leaving Lance to notice the window of the room and the soft glow on the moon to gently brush his skin. 

Lance gave a sigh of comfort, maybe. Just maybe. It was okay to succumb and let himself want something. Want to be cared about. Even if it was only temporary and he was going to be hurt again. He was willing to try. And by the way the moon seemed to almost smile down on him. He thought his family out there was agreeing with him.

The Cuban boy fell asleep with a smile on his face. Waiting in silent anticipation.

Of what was to come, or who he was going to see. Lance didn’t know.

Lance didn’t really mind not knowing either. It was probably both.

Both was good anyway.


	2. Long Road

The halls were quietly tapping with footsteps, making Lance open his eyes and sit up. Listening. The patter of footsteps has Lance slipping out of bed and pressing closer, tiptoeing to the door and pressing his ear against the metal door. The footsteps continued. Lance wandered if it was Pidge, looking for him to play chest. It was the late nights that they usually paid. So, Lance opened the door. Feeling extremely surprised as the door slid open without complaint.

Wasn’t that locked when he fell asleep on Keith’s lap? Lance shook his head at the oddness of the situation. Poking only his head out to look for the familiar young blonde. Not seeing anything. Lance called out.

“Pidge?” Lance gasped at the sound of his voice leaving his lips, before glancing around immediately. Not seeing any danger, Lance relaxed just a bit. He hadn’t heard his voice in so long. He could never speak, he was too nervous usually. His accent was prominent and usually caused miscommunication and sneers. He would get anxious and his voice would crack and stutter until it eventually didn’t come out. He hadn’t spoken since his first year at Garrison. Why was the instinct to call out to them so strong though?

“Pidge?” Lance steeled his nerves and stepped forward a bit more in his curiosity.

“You stupid bitch.” Lance couldn’t back pedal fast enough as his jaw was grabbed with a harsh bruising grip and he was shoved into the room. His body tumbling to the ground and smacking with a loud metal thud. The owner of the voice followed him into the room, letting a few others that he recognized as his classmates into the room before closing the door and locking it with a simple 

Click.

That noise scared Lance more than it should have as the main bully knelt down grabbing Lance’s jaw harshly again. Making the bones grind and jolt as they were almost displaced and the voice cooed.

“Stupid, stupid boy. What did I tell you about talking? You never have anything worthwhile to say. So why don’t you just shut your whiny mouth and never speak again. Or better yet, go kill yourself so I don’t have to hear that stupid accent of yours. You sound like nails on a chalkboard. Even one word gives me a headache.” Another voice giggle, Lance recognized her as the girl he gave his jacket too.

“You left us, you’re a traitor to your kind Lance~ Don’t you think that merits a little punishment?” A sharp kick to his ribs made him wheeze, but otherwise not make a sound. His body jolting with the spike of pain, but staying put due to the man still holding his jaw. Another boy laughed at his pathetic form.

“So idiotic. Can’t even defend himself? It’s amazing how your still alive. If I was your father I would have left you on the side of the road and not looked back. I would how disappointed your parent’s are. Buddying up with your own kidnappers? Abandoning the school and classmates that were so good to you. Putting up with your shit. You really think anyone cares how you feel? You’re here, to fill a spot in a classroom. You’re worth nothing.” The boy kneeled, voice next to Lance’s ear as his hands grabbed at his vulnerable neck, another hand forebodingly on his hip. Making Lance shudder in disgust and try to curl away from the unwelcome hand as it started to explore.

“After all, who could want a loose slut. Someone who’s so dirty and used?” The voice turned malicious and hard. “It’s pathetic, but I bet good money that you’re sleeping with the pirates for better treatment. No one will ever care about you otherwise. You’re just a body. The way you look at some of those rebels is pathetic and disgusting too. Do you really think they care? That they like you? You’re just a boy from Cuba. You’re nothing special. You’ll never be special. They just want to use you. Pity you. Like a kicked puppy.” Lance choked down a sob, shaking his head violently.

No. No. No. They had been nice to him for no reason. That’s why he was confused. He didn’t touch them. They didn’t touch him. Keith had cared for him, gave him a blanket and rations. Held him and didn’t try to touch him. They didn’t hit him. They smiled at him. They… Lance didn’t trust them. Didn’t know if they really cared.  
But they were nicer than this. 

The hands grabbed at his waist and flipping him over. Trapping him on his knees as other hands restraining him. Lance closed his eyes tightly, tears leaking silently over his cheeks as the form in front of him unbuckled their jeans.

“Maybe after I put you in your place, you’ll realize your place is serving those above you on your knees like a good bitch.”

\---

Heart racing and covered in sweat Lance shot up in the bed. Blanket falling off his shoulders and fluttering to the bed and dangling to the ground from the sudden movement. Lance’s body trembled, from fear, or the after shocks of adrenaline Lance didn’t know as Lance gripped his chest. Hand twisting into the material of his shirt right above his heart as he struggled to take deep breathes. Eventually managing to pull in oxygen in a steady rhythm and calm himself down. And once he calmed down he fell back against his pillow with a sigh. Looking up at the ceiling and looking around the room.

It was still dim, but there wasn’t really a sun in space, so Lance really had no clue what time it was without seeing the piloting room and gauging the time by the amount of motion and people. His skull pounded as his eyes started burning again, which Lance shook off, pressing the tears back by blinking. Deciding instead to get up and toddle off to the bathroom to wash his face, he was done crying. The cold water felt nice on his heated skin. His fever wasn’t bad anymore. But the stress on Lance’s body was making it heal a little slower. Lance wondered if they could give him spare clothes for a shower. Lance had always done little skin care things and not showering for a few days was making his skin feel greasier and more disgusting than ever. As well as the sweat and fever made him feel like garbage. 

Lance ignored the thought that told him that he could also try and rub his skin raw and red to get rid of the phantom hands in his mind. Lance shoved the thoughts away, focusing on washing his face and brushing his teeth with the little brush and tooth paste left on the sink for him. Spacing out for a minute and only coming out of his thoughts when the door of the room banged open. Shooting Lance with another shot of adrenaline as he spun on his heel. Heart pounding and startled until he saw Keith desperately looking around before his eyes locked on Lance and he immediately crossed the room. Bundling Lance into his arms tightly. Lance relaxed into the grip. Confused, but welcoming the grip.

Galran’s could sense emotion by scent and some other sixth scent, that’s why it didn’t matter if you showed fear. They already knew if you were afraid. Keith probably could tell how shaken up he was from his nightmare, it was obvious. The room smelled like salt. Keith only held on tighter. Lance relaxing and wrapping his arms to hug Keith right back.

Lance liked the warm body supporting him. It was warm and familiar. It felt… something like safety. But Lance was still wary. Not that Keith seemed to mind as he held him tight, only tensing when there was a knock at the door. Until Lance and Keith peeked over and Lance recognized the figure. It was the black suited rebel. Shiro. Shiro himself gave Lance a gentle smile, before grinning at Keith.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, but I brought breakfast and some more medication for you. How’s your fever?” The man placed down the supplies onto the bed and stepped closer. Lance allowing him. He was shaken up and afraid. The voices in his dream bouncing around his head. But there was something in his mind. In the back purring, reassuring him and keeping him calm and steady as he was pressed between the two strong and gorgeous men and one felt his forehead. Frowning as the skin felt warm, it felt better than what Keith had described previously, but it still wasn’t good. Shiro slowly pulled Lance from Keith’s grasp and pulled him to sit on the bed. The dark haired man staying pliant and calm in the presence of his mate and his suitor. Shiro murmured quietly.

“Keith can you grab me the thermometer, I forgot it in the med bay. I want to check and see how bad it is.” Keith didn’t hesitate, trusting Lance’s care and safety into Shiro’s hands as he strode out of the room to get what Shiro asked. Leaving Shiro to smile gently at the skittish young male. 

“Hey Lance, remember me?” Lance gave a solid nod. “That’s good, we’ll have breakfast here when Keith gets back. I brought us some bowls of oatmeal, it should be easy on your stomach. But right now can you take this for me?” Lance held out his hand, only glancing at the two little pink pills in his hand before knocking them down and taking a sip of water. Which made Shiro give him a satisfied smile.

It was a risk, but what was the worse that they could do? Kill him?

Not terrible. But, why would they be taking care of him and being so gentle if they were just going to off him? Lance was skittish, he was scared and he was hurt. He didn’t trust and he could be a little shit. But he was also logical with his trust. His pain didn’t define anything but how he saw himself. Not others. 

It was complicated to explain, but Lance didn’t trust anyone. But he knew they wouldn’t hurt him.

Did that make sense?

Eh, probably not, but that’s okay. 

Keith returned quickly and immediately pressed the thermometer against Lance’s lips, prompting Lance to part them and let the two take his temperature. Keith grinned as Lance did so without any hesitation. His inner Galra purring at the fact his chosen mate was letting Keith and his suitor take care of him.

The item beeped and Keith looked at the numbers displayed, cursing softly. “It’s a hundred degrees. The medication should take care of it. For now, we should probably just give you a lot of fluids and rest.” Lance nodded, taking the bowl of food and making sure to eat it slowly. Taking sips of water whenever one of the two men that had squished Lance between them gave him a look. Though, it looked like Shiro was more eyeing the dark bags underneath Lance’s eyes. Also carefully watching the way the medication worked through Lance’s veins making his head droop. Shiro gave a soft smile as he took the mostly empty bowl from Lance’s slowly relaxing hands and placed it onto the counters as Lance’s body fully slumped against Shiro’s own. Eyes closed in sleep even though he’d just woken up. Shiro guessed his body was trying to heal itself with sleep, not to mention the medication always made him drowsy with the same dose. With Lance’s light body he was probably out for the count. Keith looked at Shiro and helped the larger man maneuver the skinny male into a more comfortable position. Before speaking in hushed whispers.

“How did you know? I was going to come grab you anyway but…” Shiro gave a reassuring smile.

“You tore out of the meeting as fast as you could as soon as it was over, even though it still early for Lance to normally have been awake. And Blue was scratching at the door as soon as I came down the hall. I had to promise to let her know how he was doing before she’d even let me near the door. I figured something was wrong.” Keith gave a sigh.

“Yeah. Nothing bad. A fever dream I guess. Lance was pretty freaked out. I could sense his fear and apprehension all the way from down the hall.” Keith gently ran a few fingers through Lance’s hair and softly down his cheeks. Shiro smiled at the affectionate display.

“It’s been a stressful few days, new place. And technically we did kidnap him. Also Pidge is bitching at me for stealing their chess partner.” Keith snorted. Pidge was intimidating Keith would admit that whole heartedly. “Oh, I also brought his things here. So, that might help. He’s going to get better and stay conscious for longer. Might as well have his things so he’s not bored.” Keith nodded, holding tighter onto Lance.

“Do you think he’ll want to stay?” Shiro gave a kind smile to the red paladin pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. 

“We’ll support him either way.” Keith nodded, curling a little closer, sandwiching himself between Shiro and Lance. Going deathly still as Lance stirred, until the tan boy let out a soft sigh and stilled again, slack against Keith’s lingering touch. Shiro nodded with a smile. Somehow, watching Keith dote over Lance with a soft expression. He felt like everything was going to work out to be just fine.

\---

It had been a week or two since Lance had been pulled to live separately and with the rebels and honestly. Lance could say it wasn’t terrible. It was actually… really nice. It felt like home almost as he interacted with them all. Allura coming to visit him and chatting with him, Pidge coming to play chess, Coran coming in and talking about his home planet and making sure Lance had everything he needed. Shiro and Keith, coming in and doting on him. It was, safe. Lance smiled. Even with how weird things got, it was nice.

Speaking of weird, Lance knew things might get a little new and a little strange when Allura finally deemed him trustworthy of leaving his room door unlocked and letting him explore the castle. However, Lance could see him leaving his room. and encountering odd things. However, what Lance hadn’t thought of, was how the strange things in the castle could now technically get in his room.

That’s probably why Lance froze and then screamed when he woke up to a blue lioness curled up around his body, acting like a pillow and shield while purring almost as loudly as an engine. Though the lion immediately roused from Lance’s scream. Waking up and immediately trying to scan for danger. Only seeing her little cub shocked and flailing. Blue immediately calmed down. She’s expected that kind of reaction as she simple held tighter onto the squirming kit. Rough tongue gently grooming him and holding him firmly as she sent calming wave through their still developing bond. Blue had underestimated just how time consuming it was to try and create a bond with a human who didn’t know what was going on. As well as a small cub with some many mental walls for her to squirm him way through. Each new memory found making Blue bristle with protective instincts and a desire to shield her cub away.

As the kit squirmed though, Blue heard pounding footsteps running down the hall towards them, even though her cub had started to calm down considerably. A flash of Red in her mind made Blue relax a little. It was just her cubs courting mates, not a threat as she lazily watched the red cub burst through the door. Looking murderous and desperate until he saw Blue and her cub nestled. Blue trapping her cub from falling to the floor. The red cob glared with confusion and Blue sighed, relinquishing her hold on the kit and letting the red cub comfort her distraught kit. It ruffled Blue’s fur that someone else could comfort her cub better than her, but Black soothed her. Reminding Blue that her cub was still confused and in a fragile state. That he would come around eventually. She just had to be patient. Blue pouted a little at that. She was the last to find her cub, and she had to wait even longer now to have him. But he seemed to be calming down quicker as he clung to the Red cub who was staring at Blue curiously, until the black cub got into the door too.

“What’s wrong- Blue?” Keith held tighter onto Lance, who was holding onto Keith with a death grip.

“It’s alright, I think Blue startled Lance when he woke up. Nothing that is a threat.” Keith glared at Blue. “Blue you’re being so weird lately, what’s wrong with you?” Blue glared back and huffed. Dropping to the ground with a pout and pawing the ground towards Lance. She wanted her cub. She wanted Lance. Shiro immediately got it.

“Keith, I think she came for Lance.” Keith’s head whipped to Shiro.

“What?!-“ Blue took the opportunity and snatched her cub, Lance, again. Maneuvering him to lay on her as she curled protectively around him. Lance staying quiet and pliant as Keith and Shiro showed no worry, only confusion. If the lion wasn’t going to kill him, well, she was really soft and nice, and for some reason that comforting feeling in the back of his mind got louder when she was nearby. Lance felt warm and fuzzy and he nuzzled into the fur. Making the lion beneath him purr in content. Keith and Shiro watching with first a little shock, then a fond smile as their lions supplied an explanation in their minds. Making Keith grin widely.

Lance was the blue paladin. Which meant Lance would stay. (If Blue had anything to say about it). Lance could become one of them, fight the right cause, stay with them and join their small force. Their family.

Lance could be theirs. 

Keith looked to Shiro who grinned back. It would be a long road, but with the three of them and their friends, Shiro had a feeling they could make it out just fine.


End file.
